


I've been saving this for you, baby...

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John and Mary's Wedding, M/M, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Mycroft acepta ir a la boda de Mary y John sólo por un motivo en particular.





	I've been saving this for you, baby...

**Author's Note:**

> El fic es parte del reto por el cumpleaños de Rupert del grupo de Facebook 'Mystrade Is Real 4 Us' al cual pueden unirse en el siguiente link { https://www.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/ }   
> Allí encontrarán toda la info que deseen sobre la pareja más bella del fandom de Sherlock.
> 
> He tomado el siguiente prompt: AU – Mycroft asiste a la boda de John y Mary.  
> El título está inspirado en la canción 'Bloom' de Troye Sivan, que pueden escuchar aquí { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41PTANtZFW0 } para acompañar la lectura del fic.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten ♥

No podía creer lo que estaba por hacer.

De verdad, era ilógico. Más viniendo de alguien calculador como él.

Debió desechar la idea de inmediato, pero una vez que la maldita posibilidad se metió en su cerebro, ya no pudo dejar de pensar en ello.

John y Mary iban a casarse. Y él estaba invitado.

Por supuesto, participar de semejante acto banal no era algo que le llamara la atención. Era una pérdida de tiempo ‘celebrar’ la unión de dos personas que ni siquiera estaban destinadas a ser; Mycroft sabía mejor que nadie que ella era un invento y que él amaba a su hermano. Ese matrimonio no duraría mucho.

Era tedioso pensar en el simple hecho de sociabilizar con las amistades de ambos. E ir a la iglesia. Seguramente el templo se desplomaría apenas pusiera un pie en su interior. Además, era obvio que lo estaban invitando por mera cortesía, y no por un genuino interés en su presencia.

Pero Lestrade estaría ahí, y eso lo cambiaba todo.

Porque Mycroft lo tenía vigilado desde hacía siglos, y era su primer oportunidad real de mantener alguna clase de contacto informal. Si bien ambos se reunían mensualmente, era sólo para intercambiar información sobre las actividades de Sherlock dentro del plano laboral. Claro, Mycroft  jamás se había permitido insinuar absolutamente nada. Y la verdad, se moría por beber una copa con él y conocer su costado informal, pero no sabía cómo llevar la conversación hacia ése lado. Mucho menos invitarlo a una cita. Declarar sus intereses jamás le había resultado simple.

Y allí estaba, debatiéndose frente al espejo si debía ir o no, con una corbata en cada mano. Una que hacía resaltar sus ojos y otra más sobria, que lo ayudaría a pasar desapercibido en la recepción.

Porque, claro, estaba a punto de ceder.

Y si iba a dejar de lado todas sus convicciones y todas sus reglas, quería deslumbrar a Lestrade. O al menos hacer que su presencia no sea ignorada.

 

* * *

 

 

Sábado 18 de mayo, con el reloj marcando las 11.45. Sutton Mallet, Somerset.

Se sentía ansioso y no sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta. Se acomodó el nudo de la corbata y respiró profundo antes de descender de su lujoso Sedán negro, perdiendo toda barrera de protección entre él y el mundo exterior. Se colocó las gafas de sol y volvió a respirar profundo antes de poner su mejor sonrisa y acercarse hacia la puerta de la iglesia. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó a su alrededor; de inmediato divisó a Sherlock charlando con la cabellera plateada que deseaba encontrar. Tragó saliva al verlo en ese traje azul que le quedaba impecable. No sabía cómo acercarse, por lo que optó por sentarse en uno de los últimos bancos a sentirse miserable de su falta de valentía. ¿A quién engañaba? Las posibilidades de un acercamiento de índole íntima eran nulas.

Primero, Lestrade no demostraba interés por los hombres.

Segundo, él no era atractivo.

Tercero, no tenía nada para ofrecerle.

Suspiró algo apenado y levantó la vista únicamente cuando la ceremonia dio comienzo. Por supuesto, rió internamente en el intercambio de votos; le parecía una cursilería decadente que esos dos se prometieran amor eterno, cuando sabía que aquella relación tenía los días contados. Aun así, lanzaba miradas esporádicas hacia el sitio donde Lestrade parecía disfrutar de toda la parafernalia, rodeado por la señora Hudson y Molly Hooper. Sintió una punzada de celos al ver como ella le tomaba el brazo para salir cuando todo hubo terminado; quería ser él quien pudiera ser dueño de cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Encendió un cigarrillo cuando estuvo alejado de la iglesia, mientras todos se tomaban fotografías, luciendo extremadamente felices. Claro, él prefería mantenerse al margen de todo eso. Tan perdido estaba en su intensión de encontrar a Lestrade entre los concurrentes, que no se percató de la presencia de Sherlock a su lado.

_\- ¿Vas a decirle?_

_\- ¿Qué sentido tiene?_ —replicó cuando estuvo repuesto del breve susto que le ocasionó su inoportuna aparición— _Está bien acompañado, al parecer…_

 _\- Molly vino con su prometido, Tom_ —explica señalando al muchacho que llevaba a la señora Hudson— _Por lo que Lestrade está libre, quizás puedas pedirle que baile contigo…_

_\- No seas ridículo, Sherlock_

_\- Ridículo eres tú, Mycroft_ —dice rápidamente— _Sonrojándote por Lestrade, como un adolescente… bebe una copa con él, o me encargaré de que se entere de la peor forma posible que estás interesado…_

Bufó antes de desechar el cigarrillo y encaminarse hacia la recepción, siguiendo a distancia prudente los movimientos del zorro plateado que lo enloquecía. Saludó con una forzada sonrisa a los novios, que parecían sorprendidos por su presencia allí. Les deseó un próspero porvenir y fue a buscar su lugar en la recepción, rogando que no lo sentaran en una mesa repleta de idiotas.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando observó que estaba ubicado en la mesa de Greg Lestrade. Inmediatamente en la silla que quedaba frente a él. Respiró profundo y se acercó a ellos con paso firme, intentando parecer relajado. Todos lo saludaron cordialmente, y él sólo pudo sentarse en silencio, dejando que todos hablen. Ninguno intentó entablar conversación con él, como era lógico; su fama de ‘hombre de hielo’ lo perseguía, ocasionando que su vida social fuera inexistente. Aprovechó el hecho de no ser el centro de atención para observar más de cerca las facciones de Lestrade, comprobando que cada segundo le resultaba más atractivo: los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas cuando sonreía, sus enormes dientes frontales que le daban ese aspecto de niño tierno, y el precioso color chocolate fundido de sus ojos, lo que más le gustaba. Quería ahogarse en ese oscuro mar y no salir vivo.

Cuando la hora del baile se hizo inminente, supo que era el momento de abandonar el barco. Cuando todos estuvieron concentrados en la pareja bailando al compás del violín de su hermano, se deslizó sigilosamente hacia la salida, encendiendo un cigarrillo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de la puerta. Se sentía tan frustrado y avergonzado por su comportamiento que apenas si podía avanzar, arrastrando los pies.

¿Había entablado alguna clase de charla con Lestrade? No.

¿Había logrado que él lo mirara por más de dos segundos? No.

¿Se había puesto en un papel de idiota, humillándose al salir de su zona de confort para obtener la atención de alguien que jamás sería suyo? Con total éxito.

Había sido un idiota al dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. ¿Cuándo le había salido bien una jugada sentimental? Jamás. Tenía que olvidarse de la idea de un posible romance y concentrarse en el trabajo. Eso siempre lo había salvado.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su coche, sintió unos pasos detrás de él. Giró la cabeza para asegurarse y casi se muere cuando divisó el perfecto traje azul y el cabello gris de Lestrade, agitado por la pequeña carrera.

_\- ¿No vas a irte, verdad?_

_\- Yo… bueno, no tiene sentido que me quede, ¿o sí?_

_-_ _Lo tiene para mí_ —responde, rascándose la nuca algo nervioso— _Quería invitarte una copa, pero si tienes mejores planes… está bien, supongo…_

_\- ¿Tú quieres beber una copa conmigo?_

_\- Estoy seguro que has tenido mejores citas, pero ¿puedo intentarlo al menos?_

_\- ¿Citas?_ —lo mira fijamente— _¿Lo considerarías una cita?_

Un incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras las mejillas de Lestrade se ponían de un fuerte color rojizo. Mycroft se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo suavemente para darle ánimos.

_\- Me encantaría beber una copa contigo, de hecho… vine a la boda porque sabría que estarías aquí…_

Lestrade parpadeó repetidas veces, atónito por lo que estaba escuchando. Cuando su mente pudo poner en orden las palabras que el opuesto le entregaba, frunció el ceño, algo confundido.

_\- Pero… ni siquiera intentaste hablar conmigo…_

_\- No creí que estuvieras interesado_ —replica, sincero— _Además, no soy bueno para las reuniones sociales…_

Greg asintió y le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

Mycroft pudo sentir como su corazón se derretía en ese mismo instante.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, algo nerviosos. Luego, en otro silencio, ahora un poco más cómodo, volvieron a la fiesta. Fueron directamente hacia la barra y entre copa y copa, pudieron abrirse el uno al otro.

A lo lejos, Sherlock observaba y sonreía.

Definitivamente Mycroft tendría que cambiar su opinión sobre las bodas.


End file.
